pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rickyvantof/Cowardway
dismiss + draw? condition removal overkill much? Antiarchangel TROLL 18:59, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :It's meta... It's a basic WoH bar. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:00, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :No comment. — SkaKid 19:00, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::not when you got a necro, FF much? Antiarchangel TROLL 19:01, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::Oh wait, I put dimiss in there... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:02, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Fixed. Lol, that failed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:03, 2 May 2008 (EDT) Yeah, anyway, with the failure out of the way, what do you gaiz think? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:06, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :Why do you people only comment on failure? I need feedback plz? D: ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:10, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Happy if I'd say "good"? --84.24.206.123 19:16, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::What i do to make it Great? lulz ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:16, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :WoD would be some awesome shutdown, would need nother source of enchant removal thou. Antiarchangel TROLL 19:17, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::Rip says hi. What do I put it in for though? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:18, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::maybe SB or PoF Antiarchangel TROLL 19:19, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Like so? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:20, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::yeah like that. Antiarchangel TROLL 19:21, 2 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I don't really know what makes a good TA build, but this seems alright. Perma-dazing a target is pretty awesome in general. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 19:45, 2 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::S-Bash is D-shot for noobs. like me lol [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:05, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Notrly... ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:12, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::How notrly? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:14, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::How are Dshot and Sbash alike? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:15, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::They can both be used to stop warrior/sin chains (or really any attack). Dshot has longer disable, faster charge and can be used on all skills, S-bash, though, has 20r, 15 disable and only works on attacks. It can be used while knocked down and has a KD, but on good monks Dshot is better. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:17, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::You can't Dshot while casting WoH. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:18, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::My point still stands. Keep bash though because its easier to use. [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 12:19, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Don't be ridiculous. Just because you've seen good monks running Dshot doesn't mean it's a good skill - it's something decent that people run for fun. In any serious form of PvP, dshot is used entirely for self defence, for which Bash is far, far better. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:21, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Hey Should I put this in testing? It looks more than half decent to me. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:23, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :There's stuff to be fixed first. Drop Draw on the monk, take Foul Feast on the Necro, Plague Sending as an optional. Drop Shield Bash on the Necro, it isn't needed. I wouldn't bother running Awe on the para - with all the WoD necs out there, it's just going straight back at you with a longer duration. Cripslash needs to drop Shock for Sun&Moon. Your monk needs a hex removal. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:26, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::Okay. What should the Necro bar look like, then? FF for Sbash and what should be optional? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:28, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::Drop Sig of Lost Souls. Energy should be ok aslong as you dont spam every skill on charge. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:30, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::Okay. How about now? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:33, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::The WoH doesn't need RoF. I'd still run dual condi removal, just change Draw for either Spotless or Mend. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:34, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::It's already got Dismiss, wouldn't that be a bit too much? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:35, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Or by Draw did you actually mean Dismiss? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:36, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Drop Dismiss for one of them, RoF for Mtouch. Same idea as Draw, but instead of having an unnecesarily short recharge, you're going for either more healing or anti blind on the war. And yeah, I meant Dismiss. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:37, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Okay. Done. Think I'll put it in Trial. I CBA to add equipment and stuff, though. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:38, 6 May 2008 (EDT) With coward spam, do you really need the cripple from cripslash? Could go like evis for more domage. Grr Bite 12:43, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :I agree. With the Paragon having Awe I thought a Cripslash would be better for covering Daze, but now it's gone, an Evis would be better. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:45, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::Magehunter's. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:46, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::But it has Coward spam. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:47, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::Magehunters, with KD spam from coward already? And i prefer dev in TA. Grr Bite 12:48, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::More KD is always good. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:48, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Shock Axe, then. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:49, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::I'd still run Magehunter's. Coward pressures stuff, Magebane does a 9 second KD chain to get kills. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:49, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::Meh, dev still > mage, though. As the only frontliner being able to spam the chain more helps. Grr Bite 12:50, 6 May 2008 (EDT) ::::::1 adren is nothing. Being able to KD through Guardian is more important. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:51, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::Can make it optional, though. Evis might be just as effective as Dev/MH's ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 12:51, 6 May 2008 (EDT) :::::::(EC)If they have guardian up, you arent gonna kill them anyway. In TA, frontliner choice hardly matters at all, its pretty much entirely user preference. Grr Bite 12:52, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Anyway, I'm going out for diner now, I'll leave it at the Evis. If you really want you can make it Magehunter/Dev/Both or optional and add the Dev/Magehunter. I bet you won't, but whatever. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Rickyvantof ( ) }. ::::::::Whatever, evisc works too, I just prefer Magehunter's. I'd run Cruel Spear over Coward myself anyway, so meh. ::::::::The point of KDing through Guardian isn't to kill. It's so that you can have the monk KD'd while you start hitting on someone else. With Dev, when they block your first KD, you're not doing much before they get back up. You should stop taking war advice from Alex. stop being Alex. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:54, 6 May 2008 (EDT)